


Golden Days (Red Memories)

by Jen425



Series: All The Colors Of The Grid [12]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Mistaken Identity, Multi, OT6, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Songs, Soulmates, Team as Family, minor identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Levi Weston, Aiden Romero, and what it took to complete the rainbow.(Aiden Romero is Brody’s soulmate. Levi Weston is not Aiden Romero when they meet again. Soulmate bonds always have a funny way of working.)





	Golden Days (Red Memories)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this offline so if there’s continuity errors that’s why.

Fate always has a funny way of coming together.

 

The stories are there in Ranger history. Mind manipulations and their affects on the soul bond can be traced in Earth history back to Tommy Oliver.

 

He’d mentioned it, on the Visit.

 

But here’s the thing. The universe, god, fate, magic… whatever force controls the soul bonds, it loves to fill them with ironies. Especially for group bonds.

 

There’s a color between white light and yellow that only one of them can see.

 

Brody calls it gold, says it’s his favorite color.

 

But then they meet Levi Weston.

 

Levi Weston makes them see the special color Brody has never been able to describe.

 

(Their Red hadn’t even said how he got the color, and, when asked, he’d simply said “I don’t want to get my hopes up again.”

 

Wherever he got the color, they all know how much it means to him.)

 

But that doesn’t occur between Levi Weston and Brody Romero.

 

What’s more is that, by all technical rights, they’d all acquired all of their colors, that day.

 

But Levi Weston is Calvin’s soulmate. Hayley’s soulmate. Preston’s soulmate. Sarah’s soulmate.

 

Aiden Romero is Brody’s soulmate.

 

And Levi doesn’t remember being Aiden, yet.

  
  
  


“What’s it like performing in front of all of those people?” Preston asks him. “I bet it’s more terrifying than a small magic show of mine. Especially… Before. Before I got a boost.”

 

Levi smiles.

 

“Less than you think, once you get used to it,” he says. “I know I’m taking a break from my career to be with all of you and to fight Galvanax, but maybe you can come see a concert where things don’t fall apart, sometime.”

 

Preston smiles.

 

“That would be awesome!” He says. “You really are a great singer.”

 

Levi laughs.

 

“I guess so,” he says. “Now, magic?”

 

Preston pulls a top hat out of nowhere.

 

“Yes?”

  
  
  


“What’re y’all doing?” Levi asks when he slips into the base, a few days after he joins the team. It’s just Calvin and Sarah, there. And Redbot, of course.

 

“Hey, Levi,” Calvin says. Sarah doesn’t even look up.

 

“Levi, can if I have your Rockstorm Blaster?” She asks.

 

What?

 

“Sarah!”

 

Sarah sighs, finally looking up.

 

“Sorry,” she says. “Hey, Levi.”

 

Levi smiles.

 

“It’s no problem, Sarah,” he says. “Why are you wanting my weapon.”

 

“Because whatever happened when you were kidnapped desynchronized your powers,” she says. “I felt the difference in our first battle together, not to mention your different suit and weapons just in general. I mean, you are a Sixth, so that makes sense, but I need to resynchronize your weapon for final attacks.”

 

That… makes sense? He thinks. It had also felt just a bit strange to use Brody’s Power Star.

 

Levi summons it from the Grid. Most of the other Rangers seem to keep their weapons here, out of morph, so it should be fine.

 

“Here you are,” he says. “Anything else I can help with?”

 

Sarah shakes her head.

 

“Not really,” she says. Then, in a whispers, she adds, “But you can get Calvin out of here. The team didn’t want to leave me alone, and Calvin’s the only one who knows much of anything about what I’m doing.”

 

Levi nods.

 

“If you need,” he says. “Hey, Calvin, wanna catch up with the team?”

 

Calvin turns to Sarah and the Pink nudges him away.

 

“Sure,” he says. “Where did they end up going, anyways?”

 

Good question…

 

“Guess we’ll have to go searching,” Levi says.

 

Once they find the others (out on a group date), Levi finally finds the time to ask.

 

“How does Sarah seem to know so much about Ranger tech?” He asks. Everyone else just shrugs.

 

“She contacted some other Ranger teams’ tech experts,” Hayley explains.

 

“And she read Lightspeed's book,” Brody adds.

 

“I’m just glad somebody knows all this stuff,” Preston admits.

  
  
  


“Hey, Brody,” Levi calls to the Ninja Steel Red at the end of a training session when everyone else was already gone. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

Brody shrugs, smiling as he sets down his blade.

 

“Yeah,” he says. “I was just gonna head home, so it’s no big deal.”

 

Levi nods.

 

“Thank you,” he says. “I was wondering… is there a reason you still seem a bit upset by me?”

 

Brody looks surprised.

 

“No you’re great!” He says. “Don’t know why we aren’t soulmates, we fit well enough. I just…”

 

He trails off.

 

“I don’t mean to pry, Brody,” Levi says. “But who is it that had you seeing my color?”

 

Brody sighs.

 

“Don’t tell the rest of the team, please,” he says. “But it was my brother, Aiden. I kinda hoped that, even though he didn’t respond to my calls to him, he was safe, and the Gold Power Star had been with him.”

 

Oh… Levi puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Brody seems to lean in practically without thinking. Levi finds himself wondering for the thousandth time why the whole team are soulmates except for the two of them, and who they might be missing.

 

“I’m sorry, Brody,” he says. “I didn’t—”

 

“It’s fine!” Brody says quickly. “I just worry. He’s alive, but he never answers when I call… please don’t tell the rest of the team. In case you haven’t noticed, yet, we’re a pretty protective group.”

 

Levi laughs.

 

“Oh I noticed, all right,” he says. “It’s nice to be a part of s team like yours.”

 

(Not a team, a family.)

 

Brody smiles.

 

“I definitely think so.”

  
  
  


Aiden wears purple, which Brody finds strange in a distant corner of his mind.  _ Gold _ is Aiden’s Color, and he’d always worn it.

 

It’s why a small part of Brody had hoped that he’d discover that Aiden was the Gold Ranger. Except that he’s not and Levi is. Brody still thinks it’s strange that Levi gave all of their soulmates a Color except for him.

 

But that doesn’t matter, none of it does, because  _ Aiden is back. _

 

(Brody makes a note to drag the entire story of how Aiden lost his ability to talk through the soul bond, eventually.)

 

And gold will always be Aiden’s color, but it’s also Levi’s, now, and it hurts that there’s any animosity between them. He doesn’t know why there is, though.

 

Still, it makes Brody happy.

  
  
  


“Well, our chocolate still melts,” Hayley says. “But we saved the day.”

 

Levi laughs.

 

“It been nice spending time with just you for it, though,” he says.

 

Hayley smiles and hugs him.

 

“I’m glad you’re part of the team,” she says.

 

Levi smiles back.

 

“Me too.”

  
  


Aiden is fake, a robot created by Madam Odious, and Levi has never seen Brody look so utterly devastated. At least, when he can focus his eyes enough to look. But they make it through the battle and a group hug and then there’s the talent show.

 

Brody’s still gonna perform.

 

And Levi… out in the hallway, it echoes through the hallway. He… remembers. Levi… Aiden… he doesn’t… he remembers.

 

He runs around to the side of the stage.

  
  
  


“Together we are family…” Brody sings, trailing off, and… he was supposed to sing this with Aiden.

 

But Aiden isn’t here. He doesn’t know  _ where _ Aiden is. Or if he’s alright.

 

The silence seems infinite.

 

But then…

 

“Every day now, we grow stronger,” a voice sings. “In our hearts, always and forever.”

 

Brody turns to him. Stands. They lock eyes and  _ the last bit of color is there. _

 

Red. His own color.

 

(He can feel the gasps of his other soulmates.)

 

It’s Levi. Levi knows this song, somehow.

 

No. He  _ knows _ how.

 

“I can count on you,” Brody sings, a question and a lyric both.

 

Levi -  _ Aiden _ nods, slightly.

 

“You can count on me.”

 

Together.

 

“And we will always always be… family.”

 

And Brody can’t take it, he runs to Aiden. To  _ Aiden. _

 

“Aiden!”

  
  
  


The story is… interesting to tell, he thinks.

 

Because memories before and after war against each other, not quite right. But this? Sitting around the campfire with his team, hi family, his soulmates… this is easy.

 

“So… how are we going to explain that Brody got kidnapped by a space alien, and Aiden went into hiding and changed his name?” Calvin asks. Good question.

 

“Maybe,” Preston says. “We don’t bring any of that up and just keep calling you Levi?”

 

…That makes sense.

 

Brody nods.

 

“Yup, That’s probably a good idea,” he says. Then smiling, he adds “so, while you were off traveling the world, I was traveling the universe.”

 

He smiles, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

 

“But now we’re finally back together,” he says. “And that’s what’s important.”

 

Everyone is smiling. This is  _ right _ .

 

“Together we are family…” Sarah sings, hesitantly. No one hesitates to join in as Brody and himself play their guitars.

 

_ Every day now, we grow stronger. _

_ In our heart, always and forever, _

_ I can count on you, oo-oo-oo, _

_ You can count on me, oo-oo-oo, _

_ And we will always always be… _

 

Family. Yes, that’s right.  _ This _ is  _ Levi’s  _ family, now.

 

And it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
